No Matter How Silly It Sounds
by Quidditch Is Cooler Than You
Summary: James Potter decides to declare his undying love for his Lily Evans. Just how far would he go to prove his point? Writing a poem? Sure. But with boogers involved? That doesn't sound right... Two Shot - James&Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. *Sighs***

James Potter would do anything just to prove his undying love for Lily Evans. Now that he's the boyfriend of the girl he's chased for at least seven years, he's done it. Now all he has to do is to prove that he really loves her. Now _that's_ the conflict of the story.

"Pad! I have it! I should serenade her!" James gladly suggested, jumping up and down.

Sirius Black rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Prongs, serenading is simply overdone. And it's just plain awkward," He said, looking at James sympathetically, "with your horrible voice, and all."

James groaned out of frustration and punched his best mate in the arm. His thoughts were bouncing all over his head; trying to figure out what to do to prove his love.

"I'll write a poem," he said, mainly to himself.

Sirius blinked and nodded.

"Yeah. That actually wouldn't be so bad -oh who am I kidding, you don't know poetry, James!" said Sirius, smacking James' head.

He rolled out of the way and tried to fix his permanently messy hair back into place.

"I know poetry! I can do it! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I am so awesome! I can do this!"

"Sure you do."

"Yes, I do."

Sirius sighed and stood up. Walking around the room in circles, he started thinking of ways to torture his Professors and decided to leave his sad, pathetic, in love best mate alone.

"Well, I'm out." said Sirius.

"What? No! You're leaving me to think about this alone? I don't know how to do this! You know poetry right? C'monnn, you're the ladies man! You should know all of the lovey-dovey stuff!" James ranted, pleading Sirius to stay.

"All I can say is, follow your heart, James. Follow you heart." said Sirius, smirking then walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Stupid git," James muttered.

"I heard that!" Sirius shouted from the stairs.

After the messed up conversation with his best mate, James Potter started thinking of profound words -Shakespeare words- to start his poem for his Lily Flower.

"Let's see, uhh... Where art thou? Awww, Bloody hell I don't know _Shakespeare_! I'll just... write from the heart. Yes, I'll write from my heart." James whispered to himself.

He sat up and turned to find a quill and ink in his hands and a piece of parchment.

_Dear Lily,_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_If you were hair_

_I'd comb you too_

_When you rejected me at first _

_Then you threw a spell at me_

_I thought I was cursed_

_I still didn't care then_

_If you were a booger,_

_I'd pick you first_

_Love, _

_James_

"Aggh! No!" James crumpled the piece of parchment and took out another one, dipping his quill into his ink bottle and started over with a new line.

_Your green eyes _

_Are simply magnificent_

_You fiery red hair_

_Is simply an understatement_

_Your wonderful voice_

_Slowly soothes my soul_

_Your quirky ways_

_Slowly undresses my heart_

_Stating that I, James Potter_

_Will love you forever_

"Hm, this isn't actually half bad!" he said to himself, excited. "Now I just have to... put this in an envelop and tuck it under her pillow- wait! I can't go up the girls dormitory... Hmm, I'll just give it to Alice, then."

James whispered other plans he has to do involving Lily to himself and started walking out of the Gryffindor Common Room and picked up an envelop, putting his poem in it.

On the way to his dorm room, he decided not to give his enchanting poem to Lily tonight. He would plan out what he was going to say when Lily gets it and starts to thank him. This is when James Potter exaggerates.

_Oh, James! I love it! I love you! I love every single part of you! Because of that poem! Oh, oh, oh! I love you oh so much, Potter! I mean, James! Wait a minute. No, I meant to say Potter! What am I holding?! Is this a poem? Oh, it's so cheesy and sappy! I wonder who's it from... YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH, POTTER! _

James woke up from his worst nightmare of all time. Lily shunning him down because of a piece of paper.

"No, no, no... I have to revise this, or something! What if Lily actually does that? I am so dead!" he whispered to himself, unaware of his three best friends sitting on the floor, amusingly watching him whisper, fiddle, and be paranoid to himself.

In what felt like a first few five seconds after his vivid, horrible dream, the Marauders -excluding James- started laughing their heads off, stomping their fists down on everything surrounding them to control their laughter from pounding James.

"What's so funny, guys?" laughed James, nervously.

"AHAHA. What's so funny? I'll tell you what's funny! You talking in your sleep! About Evans! About you Lovey dovey poem! Ahahah!" shouted Sirius.

"Oh, ha ha. Laugh it off now, but I'll make this poem good as new and it'll sound amazing and your mouths will glued shut because my Lily will simply love it!" shouted James to Peter, Remus and Sirius.

"Nice," murmured Peter, his three friends assuming he's afraid of James because of his impertinent yelling at his sensitive ear drum.

"Sure she will," smirked Remus, chuckling with Sirius.

Next morning.....

"Okay, boys! It's the day! I shall give this to Alice Bass and she shall pass the poem to my beautiful Lily!" James practically screamed.

"James...." yawned Peter.

"What the bloody hell are you on, Potter?" muttered Remus.

"I hate you. Go away." said Sirius dryly.

"Goodbye, my sweet little chums! Wish me luck!"

"Go away." muttered the three Marauders.

Next free period.......

"Lily!" called James.

Lily Evans turned around to see her amazing boyfriend catching up after her. She couldn't dream of anything more better than that. She felt stupid for rejecting him for at least a thousand times -maybe more! It's possible!

"Hey," breathed Lily.

"Um, have you seen Alice?" he asked.

_Alice? What? Why Alice? Why not me? Alice? Thought Lily._

"_Uh, I think I saw her heading in the library. Why?" asked the cautious Lily._

"_Oh, uh, nothing. I just wanted to talk to her about something." murmured James, obviously distracted. "I actually have to go now, Lils. I'll see you later, kay?" James didn't let her finish and kissed her on the cheek then running off to the library._

_At the library........_

"_Alice! Alice!" whispered James hastily._

"_What? What's wrong, Potter?" Alice replied._

"_I... I wrote Lily something. And I want you to give it to her at midnight, say you found it or something." said James hurriedly, looking around for a sign of people who are capable of listening._

"_Awww, that's so cute! No worries! I'll give it to her at midnight. Where is it?" Alice said excitedly._

_He handed her the envelop and murmured a thanks, then ran off, clearly embarrassed._

"Boys," chuckled Alice.

MIDNIGHT!..............

"Psst! Lily? Are you awake?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm just thinking." Lily said.

"Oh, um, I found this. I kinda... forgot. So, here! Goodnight!" said Alice excitedly.

Lily raised her eyebrows and took the envelop from Alice.

She read:

_Dear Lily,_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_If you were hair_

_I'd comb you too_

_When you rejected me at first _

_Then you threw a spell at me_

_I thought I was cursed_

_I still didn't care then_

_If you were a booger,_

_I'd pick you first_

_-I've realized how important you are to me. How I'd fall apart if you walked away from me. I love you, and I never want to lose you. You are a part of me now. I love you. And I always will, Evans. I always will. Meet me at the Astronomy tower when you get this.-_

_Love, _

_James_

As she struggled not to laugh out loud and waking up her roommates, she covered her mouth and climbed down her four poster bed and grabbed her robe then ran to the Astronomy tower, clutching the humorous poem in her hand.

* * *

**A/N: **This was really supposed to be a one shot but I figured why not try a two shot? I've never done it before. So you guys have to wait for another chapter. Keep those reviews comin'! Or else I cry. *Tear*


	2. Chapter 2

The Astronomy Tower................

James Potter was sitting on the ground while waiting for Lily Evans, fiddling with a lily flower. He's been waiting for a solid 20 minutes now and out of no where, rain started to downfall.

"Typical. The guy who lost _has _to lose in the fucking rain," hissed James.

He sat up and looked up the sky, when a small voice echoed around the tower.

"Who says you lost?"

He turned around and saw a beautiful, soaked to the bone Lily Evans clutching a parchment in her hand. Smiling.

"I read your poem," giggled Lily.

"What's so funny?"

"It was funny."

"What was funny?"

"The poem."

"But how can my poem be funny?"

"Ahah, I don't know. The way you just talked about me being a booger-"

"NO! Oh my God! Holy shit! Merlin! No! Lily, that wasn't the poem I wanted to give you, I swear! Oh!" James shook his head and walked up to Lily.

"I didn't mean to give you that one. It was by mistake!"

Lily giggled and said, "Why are you so worried?"

He stopped and blinked. "Well, my poem was about you being a booger and all..."

"So? I loved every single part of it, James." She giggled again.

"Really? You're weird." he laughed.

"So, let me hear the piece I was supposed to read."

"Okay, I've got it memorized," he said proudly.

He cleared his voice, and started, trying to drown the noise of the downpour of the rain.

"Your green eyes/ Are simply magnificent/ You fiery red hair/ Is simply an understatement/ Your wonderful voice/ Slowly soothes my soul/ Your quirky ways/ Slowly undresses my heart/ Stating that I,/ James Potter/ Will love you forever."

She smiled and hugged herself. "Thank you, James. That was beautiful."

He walked up to her and hugged her, stroking her soaked hair.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" he whispered in her ear, so faintly it was hard for her to hear.

"I love it. I truly do, James. But I like the first poem you gave me." she said.

"Why? I mean, it's so juvenile and-"

Lily kissed him and his mouth shut for a few minutes. They stood there holding each other, enjoying the whispers of the rush of the rain.

"Don't you get it? That's who you _are_. You are juvenile, you git." smiled Lily.

"Really. You're weird," he said seriously, then he laughed. "I suppose both poems combined might at least give you a little hint of how much you mean to me?"

"A little," breathed Lily.

He leaned in towards Lily and gently pressed his lips with hers. They kept at it and held each other close, trying to warm each other up from the cold rain.

Lily pulled away from their kiss and held James' face close to hers.

"No matter how silly it sounds," she whispered, not taking her eyes off of his, "I'd be honored to be your booger, any day."


End file.
